


Coming Out & Breaking In

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Aomine, Pansexual Momoi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine didn't go around sharing the part about his sexuality that he found not only large breasts attractive. To the assumption of all (but his significant other) he was just a boob loving basketball playing asshole. Now that title will eventually have to change when the word on the street shifts from "Aomine Daiki is totally straight" to "yeah, Kagami and Aomine are porking." </p><p>--Also can be known as; how Kagami & Aomine come out to their friends and family.</p><p>(Used to be known as "Coming Out: Coffeeshop Style" with just the Momoi & Aomine part, but now it's turned into a multi-chapter mini monster idea that I think about every time I rewatch the series... which is like every 3-4 months now cause this is my "feel good" anime that i turn to in troubling times)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise! They're not straight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaten/gifts).



> I was eating breakfast this morning and I had that passing thought of "what if Momoi was trying to come out to Aomine and instead of whatever she thought was going to happen Aomine was all like 'oh you to?'" and I just needed to write it. 
> 
> Plus, I want to get more Aomine with depression out there. 'Cause as a person with depression I can see a lot of similarities between him and myself (though his was almost 'triggered' from something, which does happen. Not everything is textbook with mental health). But yeah, more of Aomine with depression? Sign me the fuck up. 
> 
> Anyways, this is for my darling Aromate <3 Congrats on graduating!!! (This is just one of the many gifts of literature I'm showering you with)

She loves Tetsu, there’s no denying that. Tetsu understood it, understands what she explained—he was always so open minded like that. So understanding. But Daiki… Daiki was a completely different story. When it came to important things he could go one of two ways; he could handle it well above expectations, or the alternative would shatter her heart.

But she needed to tell him—she wanted to, needed to let her best friend know an important piece of who she was. She had waited months already just trying to figure out her own sexuality, she had told the boy she was kinda-sorta seeing. Nothing official, they were in their first year of University and it was midterm season—just casual dates, slowly easing into the transition from friends to lovers.

It just made her fall in love with Tetsu all over again.

But this was Daiki. This was her best friend since diapers, since their mothers had ended up sharing a hospital room while recovering. Aomine’s mother had been in for a surgery on her knee due to a sport injuring in her youth, finally giving into the doctor’s wishes and getting it worked on. Momoi’s had been in because of a bad fall after fainting. They had become quick friends and it was only a matter of time before they learned that they had children around the same age—they even lived on the same block.

It was only natural then that they started spending more and more time together, watching their children grow up beside one another. For a while there they had hoped to join their families together, but almost three months after that thought came it went just as suddenly—those two where like siblings.

“Aomine-kun,” the man before her froze mid-sip of his drink, dark blue eyes slowly panning up from his phone to the woman in front of him. Maybe Momoi should’ve waited until they were somewhere out of the public eye—maybe _not_ in a coffee shop while both pretended to study for their upcoming midterm—but _now_ was the time. Momoi already started the ball, now it was time to see that it rolled to its destined spot.

Aomine pushed his beverage away, setting his phone on the table beside it. “What’s with the last name, Satsuki?” he huffed, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Nerves; Aomine was nervous. She only used his name like that if she planned to talk about something she knew he wouldn’t like.

Momoi cupped her own beverage between both hands, staring at the light pink lipstick stains like it held all her secretes. Pink eyes glanced up at him, away then right back. “Dai-chan,” she swallowed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I’m pansexual.”

Aomine blinked. “That’s it?” he reached out for his drink again, dragging it back in front of him. “You made it seem like you were dying there, Satsuki. Don’t scare me with that _‘Aomine-kun’_ shit.” He returned to sipping out his cool beverage, dark blue eyes still staring at her as he relaxed back into his seat again.

“T-that’s it?” Momoi’s brow creased; like she had assumed, Aomine could go one of two ways when she’d tell him but she never thought it would go _this well_. She thought he’d inquire more about what pansexuality is, what that meant—maybe even making a comment about Tetsu, but _nothing_. He did nothing of the sorts.

Aomine shrugged, “I get it. People are hot. I don’t personally understand gender, but I don’t give a shit. If a person is hot than they’re hot.” What? Momoi blinked, mouth parting as she took in what he had just said. Was… what? “Like… I like tits, I like asses. Everyone has those.” To prove his point the man leans back, sparing a glance towards the other tables around them before lifting up his shirt and showing off his pectorals.

She still couldn’t believe that he went through with those bets that he made with Kagami to get not only his nipples pieced but his navel as well. “As you see,” he cupped one of his pectorals, squeezing them ever the slightest, “I have tits—they’re not as great as yours but they’re still filled with dreams.” And it was back to his _boobs are filled with dreams_ phrase that he was so attached to.

He released his hold of his shirt, the fabric falling back to his waist while Momoi hid half her face behind her hands. Shoulders shaking as she fought a losing battle in reining in her giggles—good ol’ Dai-chan. “Not everyone calls them boobs, Dai-chan.” She pressed her knuckles against her lips, giggling all the fiercer as Aomine pouted, nose scrunching up.

“But boobs are awesome,” he mumbled, stuffing his straw into his mouth and sucking out the beverage venomously. “How can people not love boobs? They’re fucking magical.” He glared at the blinds covering the window beside him. “Fucking dumb.”

Same old Daiki.

\--

Aomine wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight as they walked back to their apartment that they shared with one other person. “Thank you,” he pressed his lips to her hair in a brief show of affection. “I’m sorry you worried about telling me, but I get it.”

Momoi’s grip on his belt tightened, leaning into his embrace as they walked to the train station. “I didn’t expect that this would be a mutual coming out conversation,” she acknowledged, “but we always did have that weird understanding for each other.” She looked up at him with a grin, eyes crinkling when Aomine returned the look with a small smirk of his own. “I wonder how our parents would take it—I think our Moms will laugh.”

Aomine shrugged, “Dad knows. He walked in on—” he frowned.

“Walked in on what?” Momoi pouted, shoulder digging into his ribs as she nudged him. Prodding him to continue with the explanation. “What did Papa Aomine walk in on?” Her shoulder nudged him again, their straight path retouring as Aomine stumbled, righting himself before he slammed into a telephone pole.

“A blowjob.”

Momoi’s mouth opened in a drawn out sound of understanding. “Where you giving or receiving?” Living with Aomine these last two and a half months in their shared three bedroom apartment, Momoi had never once seen her childhood friend bring home someone. If he was sleeping around—which she _knew_ he was—then he wasn’t having sex at their place but at _theirs_.

“Receiving.”

Momoi’s lips pursed, adjusting the shoulder strap of her purse, she mused over the original statement. Aomine had paused before admitting anything so he had to have been about to admit to a certain individual giving him fellatio. “Do I know him?” she was testing a theory, picking the pronouns specifically. It had to, _had to_ , be someone she knew.

“Yes.”

At least he wasn’t clamping down on this. Seems that his little share in the coffee shop continued on still. Aomine wasn’t a very open person when it came to personal situations that he deemed important; it was only because how close they were that Momoi even knew how to read into the situation and understand if Aomine would be willing to have his life pried into.

He had become rather… reclusive during high school after everything in Teiko—with the depression, his drive for basketball, and who knows what else.

Momoi sighed, leaning against his side as they walked down the steps to the train platform. She wouldn’t pry anymore; she’d let him choose to tell her the name if he wished it. If he hadn’t told her up till now then there was a reason for it—maybe they were like Tetsu and her, just trying to figure it all out. Maybe they didn’t really know where they stood with each other. Maybe it was a society issue because they were both male.

Momoi had her assumption, she’s had them for a while—she had assumed that Aomine may be bisexual when she had the displeasure of slipping on one of his beloved porn magazines in their senior year of high school and instead of it being a woman within those pages it was men— _fit_ men. Men with muscles that clearly weren’t just for show.

“It’s Taiga,” and she had assumed correctly. She didn’t look up, only forwards toward the tracts as they waited for their train. “We’re not… _dating_ , in that Facebook official bullshit that Kise is all about, but we’re not seeing other people and we do romantic shit ‘cause Taiga’s a sappy bitch like that.” He said it so fondly that Momoi bit her cheek to hold back the sass—Aomine _clearly_ loved that sappy stuff. “It’s confusing but it’s been working for the last like… seven months so fuck it.”

“You’re so weird Dai-chan,” she teased, finally giving into the temptation.


	2. He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewatched KNB about 3 times since that first chapter and I keep forgetting that I have this written. I'm going to post this chapter now and give myself chapter 3 to really explain how this person found out :3c

He laughed against his mouth, body falling limp on top of him. A mass of dark skin and lean muscles; Kagami groaned, gripping the man’s dark brown arms to roll him off. “You’re _fat_ ,” he teased knowing for a fact that no, no Aomine had actually gained more muscle mass since he started attending University and had people that were able to keep pace with him (and who weren’t afraid to throw him towards the gym to work out).

Aomine’s body just sunk further on top of him, dark blue eyes twinkling with mirth. It was a good day for him—he’s been having them more and more lately.

It was nice to see after the month shortly before their first year started. They were attending the same University, it wasn’t originally planned, they hadn’t talked about where they had applied to and suddenly meeting up at their first practice of their post-secondary education was a bit of a rattle to Aomine’s system. He had assumed they’d play against each other; continue that lively rivalry that they had in High School.

He had slipped down the slope a bit; back to thinking that maybe basketball wouldn’t be as fun anymore (again) if he didn’t have Kagami to play against. Oh, how wrong it was. Still relatively new into their not-a-relationship-but-seeing-each-other _thing_ , the closeness would spark in his nervous system, it would seem like he swallowed a whole flock of butterflies. And then when they played together— _wow_. The rush was on par with diving into the zone _against_ the other.

“Daiki no.”

 _Daiki yes_.

Aomine’s face continued to lower again, tongue poking out between his lips to the tip of Kagami’s nose. Those shining blood red eyes narrowed, the man’s tanned body tense and ready to spring into action. He was _daring_ the other to try it—and Aomine honestly didn’t give two shits. What would Kagami do?

He’s had the man’s tongue in his ass. Honestly, there wasn’t much their mouths or tongues _haven’t_ touched on the other. A little tab of a tongue to his nose was _harmless_.

His tongue touched the tip of the red head’s nose before continuing down. Licking a wet path down the ridge, then up between those weirdly endearing eyebrows of his, then up his forehead to his darker red hairline. Aomine pulled back with a smug grin. “’Sup?”

Kagami’s grip on his arms were borderline bruise worthy as he flipped them too close to the edge of the bed. It took them both out; off the red head’s bed they tumbled, landing in a heap on the hardwood. No stray article of clothing on the floor to cushion their fall. “AGH!”

\--

So he felt bad.

Setting the plate of pasta in front of his lover as said lover pouted, clutching the towel wrapped around the bag of frozen peas that he held to his head. Aomine head had cracked against the corner of the bedframe when the fell, a lump quickly forming as the blue eyed man had blinked back those figurative stars from his vision.

Kagami rounded the breakfast bar, taking the towel from Aomine’s hands and taking a look at the bump. The other man continued to pout, milking the attention from his lover while reaching out to begin eating the western styled meal he had cooked. Kagami had been in a binge of cooking western styled dishes recently—they tasted far better than anything that Aomine could expect at his apartment so he never complained (there was a Momoi at his place after all). 

“Doesn’t look too bad now,” Kagami mumbled, more to himself than his lover. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the back of the man’s neck. “Sorry.”

Aomine shrugged. “Shit happens. I’m just going to fuck you to the point where you can’t walk.” Kagami chokes on the sudden snort; so _forward_! “Don’t laugh! I will—just _watch_.” Spoon sticking childishly out of his mouth as he pouts.

“So… you want me to _watch_ or participate? Cause that’s two very different things _Aho_ mine.” Another kiss, then a hint of a caress of those long strong fingers through his hair before leaving to his own seat. Aomine’s eyes narrow, brows furrowed as he forwent the retort and settled for a good old fashion staring. _Don’t play coy you bastard,_ is what he was hoping to get across with that look—if it worked, the teasing little grin on Kagami’s lips only made him question.

 

Dinner continued in silence from there—spoons scooping the last remants of the chunks of food in their bowls, forks stabbing into junks of meat and knives settling on plates as both sighed and settled back for a moment to let all that food sink in.

On his own people assumed Aomine ate a lot—and for awhile, when he played a lot more basketball and was a lot more energetic, he did. He could’ve matched Kagami without fear of bursting. But then he lost a lot of his typical appetite during that rut in middle school up until that loss (and both Kagami and Kuroko) had finally rid him of. But even with it back he had nothing on the other man, his stomach no longer a bit needing to be filled.

Kagami Taiga was a beast—a black hole trapped in a man’s stomach.  

Damn he loved that well fed look; the sleepy droop of his eyes, the small tender smile on his lips as he stared at him, the warm glow of his tanned skin under the kitchen lights. Even when that face slowly started to shift, awakening from the near food coma slumber to straighten in his seat. “Kuroko knows about us.”

 _Ahhh_ , that’ll do it—“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place ur bets on how Kagami oops and told him?


End file.
